1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for evaluating language usage in an application that supports language checking.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional applications support language usage checking of the content of documents created with the application. Such language checking includes spell checking and grammar checking. Examples of applications that support language checking include word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, email applications, and many others as will occur to those of skill in the art. Despite the fact that the language usage being checked by these applications is evolving, the language checking functions are static. The quality of the language checking of an application is dependent upon the frequency with which the language checking function of the application functions is updated. If a properly-used-newly-coined word or phrase is not found in a spell checker's vocabulary or a grammar checker's phrase bank, the word or phrase is typically flagged as being misused. There is an ongoing need for improvement in language checking in applications which is not constrained by the dynamic evolution of language usage.